


Three Hour Delay

by TheBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Shiro, Businessman Shiro, College Student Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot, Pranks, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, gremlin pidge, keith is keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: Shiro's plane was delayed, by three hours. He takes his meager meal voucher to the nearest magazine stand in the terminal where he meets a certain blue eyed beauty who is working the counter. They hit it off, all while Keith is watching and snapping pictures from the TSA line.Cue Shiro and Lance turning into blushing idiots as they fall for each other and Shiro buying plane tickets just to say hi to Lance in his terminal.





	Three Hour Delay

**Author's Note:**

> I figured writing a little bit would help me destress and forget about my work. Me at 3 am: I didn't do any of my work and I want to die. I've been meaning to write this for a while so enjoy. Warning: minor swearing, but it's tasteful.

A three hour delay. Shiro had arrived an hour early for his flight, so he’d be stuck here for another four grueling hours. At this point he was contemplating going back home to his apartment and catching the first flight tomorrow. But then he would be late for the conference…

Keith wouldn’t be on break from the TSA line for another few hours, and he couldn’t go back through security again to talk to Hunk who was working the desk. He figured he would just take his voucher and head to the nearest newsstand to get a magazine. He took his briefcase and made his way over to a stand that seemed to have some decent reads. 

“What are you looking for?” he heard a friendly voice ask. He looked up to see a young man, elbows on the counter and fingers interlaced so he could rest his chin on them. He wore a blue apron that complimented his eyes nicely, and a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up. 

“Just something that will distract me from this delay,” Shiro responded with a slight smile.

“You flight B612?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“That flight is delayed all the time, the weather in the Northeast is shit this time of year.” That made Shiro chuckle a bit, and the worker smiled. “The name’s Lance, and you are?”

“Uh, Shiro. At least that’s what my friends call me.”

“Well Shiro, if you’re gonna be here a while-”

“Four hours,” Shiro said, blushing a bit after interrupting the other man, but Lance didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeesh, well then I suggest the latest edition of The New Yorker for a businessman such as yourself, and a copy of People so you have something you can switch to if that gets too boring. And get a candy bar too, since you’re gonna get a little peckish after four hours,” Lance finished with a bright smile.

Shiro could only stare before regaining his wits and asking, “How did you know I’m a businessman? I mean I’m on my way to a conference right now.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to chuckle. “Well I mean look at you. Cleanly pressed suit, designer shoes, a Rolex that I wouldn’t mind owning.”

Once again Shiro blushed. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Gotta be better than working here while you’re still in school. Gotta get an early start on those debts,” Lance said with a bittersweet smile. “But anyway, like my suggestions?”

“Y-yes, good idea. I’ll do that,” Shiro said, stumbling a bit to put the magazines Lance recommended on the counter. “And one of these,” he said, almost slamming a Twix bar on the counter. He didn’t know why he seemed to be in such a rush, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Not to be nosey but did they give you a voucher?” Lance said with an all knowing smirk.

“Oh, yes they did!” Shiro fumbled again with trying to get the piece of paper out of his pants pocket. He handed it to Lance who decided it would be a good idea to brush his fingers against Shiro’s hand. Seeing as he was able to make the businessman blush even harder than the first time, it was a very good idea.

“Truly some great selections you have here.” Lance rang him up, Shiro watching the whole time. “And it looks like you’ll have some money left on this to get some actual food,” Lance said as he passed the voucher back to Shiro. “And here’s your bag.” Shiro reached out with his right arm, Lance only now noticing the prosthetic. He didn’t say anything though because his Mama told him it’s rude to ask. Of course he was five when she said that. “What happened there?”

Shiro froze, looking down at his arm. “I was in a car accident.” That seemed to be all the man wanted to say.

Lance gave a small nod and an even smaller, “I’m sorry.”

Shiro gave a sweet smile. “It wasn’t your fault. Thank you for the suggestions again, it was nice talking to you Lance.”

Shiro had turned and was already a few steps away before blurting out, “It was great talking to you too, Shiro!” Shiro turned back around and gave a large, real, breathtaking smile that had Lance’s heart beating a mile a minute. Once Shiro walked away, Lance held a hand up to his cheek and felt a blush. “Dios mio...” he cursed silently under his breath as he hid his face in his hands. “Most embarrassing moment of my week.”

\---

Shiro walked back to the gate, that was only about ten minutes of the four hours he would be here. There were still plenty of seats available in the terminal. Instead, he found himself wandering back to the news stand. “There was almost no seats there, can I stay here and talk to you?” Shiro asked as he approached the stand again. 

“But I wouldn’t want to distract you from your reading,” Lance said. He didn’t want to embarrass himself as he had last time.

“I can save them for the plane, or my hotel room,” Shiro said, showing he would not relent.

“Also my boss probably doesn’t want me slacking off, I mean trust me I would love talking to you-”

“I am a paying customer,” Shiro said, holding up the plastic bag.

“Umm, that was a voucher?” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders. Shiro let out a small laugh, and that was all Lance needed. “Sure, you can stay here and we can chat. But only if I don’t have any customers.” 

“Of course,” Shiro said. And they talked, for the next three hours.

\---

“Wait, you know Keith?” Lance asked incredulously. “That guy gives me the worst time whenever I’m coming through security to get here. I’m not even getting on a plane and he won’t let me take my water through.”

“Yeah, he’s basically my brother. Do you know Hunk?”

“YES, the guys practically my best friend!” Lance near shouted. “Him and Keith are dating.”

“I know, that’s how I met him. He upgrades my flights for me sometimes.”

“Doesn’t your company pay for your flights?”

“A little extra leg room for free can’t hurt.”

“You can afford a Rolex but you won’t pay for extra leg room? Do you steal headphones off of sleeping passengers so you don’t have to pay for them on the flight?”

“No! I-”

“Boarding for flight B612 is beginning now,” a young female voice came over the intercom. 

“You heard Pidge, get your ass to your gate,” Lance said, only realizing that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Shiro anymore after this.

“Isn’t Pidge Matt’s sister?” Shiro asked.

“Who don’t you know?” Lance asked incredulously. 

“Well apparently I have never met you.” Shiro took the crumpled up voucher out of his pocket and quickly took out a pen. He wrote his name and number on the back, then handed it to Lance. “And I’d like to get to know you better.”

“We just got to talk for four hours!” Lance said, once again lightly brushing his fingers against Shiro’s hands. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t gripping that paper like it wasn’t his last life line. “Now go, before you miss your flight,” Lance chided.

Shiro smiled. “It was great meeting you Lance.”

“It was nice meeting you too.” Lance watched as Shiro walked towards his gate, turning around and waving before making a turn and going out of sight. Lance was so hyperfocused on him he missed the long haired ninja behind him.

“You know,” Keith said as Lance jumped out of his seat and turned pale as a ghost. “I could have stolen one of everything at this stand and you wouldn’t have even noticed because you were making goo-goo eyes at m brother for so long.”

“Shut up, Mullet!”

\---

“And then he almost made Shiro miss his flight because he was talking to him for so long,” Keith explained to Hunk on the car ride home. 

Hunk was the one driving. “Wow. I think Lance should call him.”

“Shiro would pick up the phone in a heartbeat. You should have seen them talking, without that counter in the way they would have been all over each other. Idiots didn’t even see me watching the whole thing.”

“Did you get pictures?”

“Of course.”

“That’s my boy.”

\---

That conference went well, especially with thoughts of a certain mocha skinned, dark haired beauty running through his head. He thought thinking about Lance would distract him, but it actually cleared his head. Made him think of clean thoughts like fresh spring air and warm laundry. And then Lance made him think of not clean thoughts like-

Well anyway. He was on his way through terminal B again after getting off B612 back where he started. He walked down the hall, looking for the stand. It’s not like he texted Keith and asked if he knew if Lance would be working. Not at all. But he wouldn't hear the end of it for a while.

And then he made it to the stand, and there Lance was. And there Shiro stayed for another hour, talking to Lance. Lance asked him things about his trip, and Shiro asked him questions about classes. And Keith took more pictures from the TSA line. And this time both Shiro and Lance were leaning a little bit closer to each other.

\---

The next time Shiro had a flight, he asked Hunk when Lance was working so he could book his ticket for around then. He couldn’t deal with Keith’s mocking and ridicule again. Although he new Hunk would eventually tell Keith anyway, it was better than going to Keith and being called a stalker right then and there. It wasn’t stalking! It was just Shiro being too chicken to ask Lance for his hours himself. They had been texting a bit, talking about the usual, conversations usually starting at a serious place and then transitioning into absolute silliness.

Once again, Shiro’s flight got delayed. And he was talking to Lance, again. “Oh, my shifts almost up,” Lance said as he reached across the counter to grab Shiro’s arm and look at the time on his watch.

“Do you have to do that?” Shiro asked with a smirk.

“I like seeing my reflection in something I know I’ll never be able to afford,” Lance snarked back. “I can wait with you by the gate for your flight,” Lance offered.

“I know you have work you have to go back an do,” Shiro said, although he wished he didn’t have to. He wished Lance could stay with him.

“It’s fine, I finished all of it for tomorrow. Let me take this stupid thing off and I’ll meet you at the gate.” Lance walked back to the door behind the counter as his replacement came out. True to his word, he came out and sat right next to Shiro with his backpack on his shoulders. And they sat there talking, for another two hours. And Keith took blackmail pictures from the TSA line, for another two hours.

\---

“Keith, will you please just let me through the line?” Shiro asked Keith heatedly. 

“You don’t have a ticket, I can’t let you through brother,” Keith said. His smug smile said it all.

“I’m not gonna buy a ticket just to see Lance, just let me through.”

“Sir, I’m gonna have to call security if you don’t leave the line.”

“Just let me through Keith, I have to see Lance.”

“Why can’t you meet up at a coffee shop, like normal people,” Keith asked.

“We did, and he left his wallet so I have to bring it to him.”

“Oh, okay. Ticket please.”

Shiro turned tail and walked to the flight desk.

“Hunk, I need the cheapest ticket for a flight in terminal B.”

\---

“Did you have a flight today? Why didn’t you tell me!” Lance asked. Shiro didn’t have the heart, or the chance, to tell him that he did not have a business trip to go on and that he bought a ticket just to bring Lance his wallet. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Shiro lied through his teeth, and though Lance could see something wasn’t right he didn’t question it. “Well I’ve got to go now, it should be boarding time soon.” Shiro smiled, but he couldn’t help but feel like the goodbye was missing something.

Lance felt the same way. “Right, well see you later.”

“Later.” Shiro walked down the hall and before he turned the corner he waved to Lance. He sped to the gate. Thank God Pidge was running this gate. “Katie, I’m not getting on this plane and I need a distraction so Lance doesn’t see me leaving the terminal.”

“If you’re not getting on the plane then why are you here?” she asked with a confused expression.

“I had to bring Lance his wallet and Keith wouldn’t let me through security without a ticket. So I asked Hunk for the cheapest ticket in terminal B. And now Lance thinks I’m getting on a plane when really I just need to sneak back to the front of the airport.” Pidge had a shit eating grin on her face. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Just wait until Matt hears this,” she cackled. Shiro hid his face in his hands. “Okay, okay, I’ve got an idea. One second.” Pidge took out her phone quick and typed a few things. “Now we wait, go hide in the men’s restroom.”

Shiro had a confused expression on. “Okay…”

He went in and waited by the exit to the men’s room. He peeked out only when he heard shouting. There was Keith across the hall, holding Lance’s wallet and then throwing it into the women’s restroom. “Keith, tu perra! I just got that back!” Lance looked into the ladies restroom and was about to go in when he heard some women screaming. “Damn it, Pidge can you come over here?” he called to the bespectacled girl as he walked towards her gate.

Keith then reared his mulleted head. “The coast is clear.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said, exasperated. 

Then Keith held up his hand. “But first, ticket.” Shiro almost bulldozed over him on his way out. Lance may have caught sight of a large muscular frame leaving the terminal as he led Pidge to the location of his wallet.

\---

“He did what?” Lance asked Hunk.

“He bought a ticket just to bring you your wallet,” Hunk said with an all knowing smile. 

“He could have just waited to give it back, I told him I could wait. Or he could have given it to you. Or Keith- no, wait, bad idea.”

“You know he loves to see you.”

“Yeah right, I always have to ask him whenever we hang out.”

“That’s because he knows you’re busy, he wants you to decide so you can finish your work.”

“Really?” Lance said, a bit too hopefully.

“Yes, he’s told me before,” Hunk said with a reassuring smile.

“It’s true,” Keith said as he walked into the room.

“Why didn’t you just let him through without a ticket? He’s your brother,” Lance asked.

“Because it’s my job. Why are you in my apartment?” Keith shot back as he poured himself a cup of black coffee. 

“Because my best friend lives here,” Lance said matter-of-factly, earning a winning smile from Hunk.

“Shiro doesn’t live here,” Keith said, walking back into his room. At that, Lance and Hunk both shared a look.

“I think I have to talk to Shiro.”

\---

The next time Shiro came to the airport he had a ticket, but once again he didn’t have a flight to be on. He wanted to see Lance while he was working again.

“Where you heading today stranger?” Lance asked from behind the counter.

“You know, the usual,” Shiro said with a cool smile. He leaned over the surface that separated them.

“Well I have a question, how do you keep splurging money on plane tickets that you don’t use?” Lance asked Shiro.

At that Shiro’s face fell. “Well I… how did you know?”

“Well Hunk told me about the first time when I had that whole wallet fiasco, that makes more sense now. And I know you don’t have a flight today because you’re not wearing your fancy watch to impress the other business peoples.” Lance was smiling, but Shiro knew he wanted answers. 

“Well, I… If it’s any consolation I… I just wanted to see you,” Shiro admitted. 

“You just saw me earlier that day,” Lance said with a kind smile. Shiro couldn’t help it. He surged across the counter, finally closing that gap. And Lance let him, and he put his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and closed his eyes. And Hunk and Keith watched them, as Keith took more pictures with Hunk’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

\---

“Keith, you’ve been taking pictures of us this whole time? And you want me to think that Shiro is the stalker for asking for my hours,” Lance said as he went through a stack of pictures. Lance, Hunk, and Keith sat on the couch in Shiro’s apartment. 

“I don’t see how you think these are blackmail Keith, I want everyone to see these,” Shiro said after he placed a tray of drinks on the coffee table. He placed a kiss to Lance’s cheek before sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Lance was looking through the picture’s when he saw the one’s from the day with his wallet troubles. “Who took these? It couldn’t have been you Keith.”

“Oh, that was me,” Hunk said with a large smile. “That was a good day.”

“I almost lost my life savings!” Lance screeched.

“There was $65 and a lifesaver in that wallet,” Keith said.

“And a picture of me,” Shiro said with a small smile. The three other occupants of the room were focused on him. “I didn’t give the picture to him!”

All eyes were now on Lance. He panicked. “He’s just got such nice bone structure!” Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. 

“That’s it Hunk, we’re leaving,” Keith said as he got up and was about to pick up the photos.

“Wait! Can you make us copies?” Shiro asked, very seriously.

“Keep those, if they can’t make me money then I don’t need em’. Let’s go babe,” Keith said as he walked towards the door.

“I’m taking this one for when I make you wedding slideshow later on,”Hunk said as he took a picture of them kissing off the top of the stack.

“Hunk!” Lance called out, but his jolly and his emo friend we’re already gone. “What are we gonna do with them?” Lance asked as he looked at Shrio loving.

“I don’t know, but I know what I want to do with you,” Shiro said, smirk wide. 

“Well we’ve got… three hours,” Lance said as he took Shiro’s hand in his and turned it over so he could see his watch. “Better make the most of it.”

That was all Shiro needed. Best three hours of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the fluff~ Lord knows we need it right now.


End file.
